Object Ronpa Murder/Mystery Camp
Object Ronpa is a Murder/Mystery camp made by TikalMachOne305. It is based off of the video game "Danganronpa". Characters Hosts Good but Evil Yin-Yang.png|Monokuma: TikalMachOne305 Contestants Closed... 12/12 Bubble Wand Pose 2.png|Bubble Wand: BrownFamily1108 Baseball Cap OC.png|Baseball Cap: NLG343 Steak (New Pose).png|Steak: TikalMachOne305 Leafy Pose OU.png|Leafy: Phuocphuc46 New Marshmallow Pose (1).png|Marshmallow: redhuanhakin03 Newer Crystal Pose.png|Crystal: Bfdi is the best Pen pen.png|Pen: LogoIntroBloopersFan Popcorn idle by xanyleaves-d7dbfx8.png|Popcorn: Popcorn Is Love Sealand Flag.png|Sealand Flag: JoeCling (IMMUNITY) New lemon by lemonsherbetman-d8k2zwp.png|Lemon: Truffles2006 (11TH, EXECUTED) Pin Jumping wee.png|Pin: Bumblebee the transformer (10TH, EXECUTED) Bean.JPG|Bean: AquaVex55 (12TH, MURDERED BY SEALAND FLAG) Episodes Episode 0: Sign Up! Yin-Yang: Welcome to the Object Ronpa camp! Here, 12 contestants will be trapped on an island, and they will have to KILL to strive! If they do not get the most votes at the elimination, they will become immortal for 1 episode! If they get the most votes, they will be executed and die, just like their victim! Anyways, here's how each 2 episodes will go: In 1 episode, a character will be found dead. 3 clues will be left behind, and they are critical to determine who killed the victim! In the next episode, an elimination will be held, and the one with the most votes will be executed! Now, SIGN UP! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And also, if you want to kill, just notify me to come to chat, PM me who you want to kill, how, and a note which will become one of the 3 clues! The first 3 contestants: Bubble Wand, Baseball Cap, and Steak (Yin-Yang sees the first 3 contestants arriving on a boat; Bubble Wand, Baseball Cap, and Steak. Baseball Cap is watching highlight reels of baseball games on his phone, while Bubble Wand and Steak are slapping each other) Yin-Yang: Great! Now my 1st 3 slaves-uh, I mean contestants are here! (The 3 get off the boat) Bubble Wand: Hi! I'm Bubble Wand. I'm nice to almost everyone and I'm very smart! I hate Steak because he is from Objects at War, and I hate that show! Steak: Hi. I'm Steak. I'm average, kinda like Firey from BFDI, but I hate Bubble Wand because she hates me. Baseball Cap: Hey, Yin-Yang! I'm Baseball Cap. I love Baseball and I'm also pretty cool! Now, where do I go? Yin-Yang: (points behind him) Over there, along with Steak and Bubble Wand. (Bubble Wand, Steak, and Baseball Cap go to the waiting area) Episode 1: Welcome to Despair (FROM NOW ON, YIN-YANG WILL BE CONSIDERED MONOKUMA, SO THAT'S WHY HE ISN'T IN THE SCRIPT) Monokuma: Looks like the other 9 contestants are arriving! (The other 9 contestants arrive) Leafy: Hi, I'm Leafy. You may remember me from BFDI as the runner up and one of the team captains. Marshmallow: Hi, I'm Marshmallow! Sadly, people think I'm bland, but that won't stop me from surviving! Crystal: Hello! My name is Crystal. I am a PADD (Pretty Awesome Dazzling Diamond), which makes me think I will win! Pen: Hey, dudes! I'm Pen. I'm a BFDI fan favorite. Awesome? Of course. Cool? Definently! Popcorn: Hi...I'm Popcorn. I don't know why I signed up for this. I thought it was Object Overload... Sealand Flag: Nice to meet you, Monokuma. My name is Sealand Flag. All of these people's first confessionals are irrelevant. I hate irrelevance. That's why I fight for relevance. Lemon: Hi, I'm Lemon. I like Leafy and Bubble Wand because they're nice. I am also nice! Pin: Hello. I am Pin. I stand as a strong leader of groups, and if people doubt me, they can see how much they like getting their throat slit. Bean: HALLO, ME NAME IZ BEEN! Monokuma: Oh crap....I forgot about you... (Bean knocks over Popcorn and Baseball Cap) Monokuma: Anyways, watch Episode 0 for how this game will work. Please remember the new account for the creator is Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon, so post on HIS message wall if you wanna kill! Monokuma out! Episode 2: The First Murder Monokuma: Welcome back to Object Ronpa! Guess what? A Murder just took place! Bean was the one killed. Let's see the corpse of Bean. (We see the ashes of Bean, a candlestick, 2 gloves, and a note saying "I am not worthy to live. Goodbye cruel world!") Baseball Cap: Isn't it obvious?! It wasn't a suicide, because Bean can't wear gloves! Leafy: So that means...one of us...killed Bean. Monokuma: Yep! That's right! Everyone, in the comments section, vote for who you think did the murder! Voting ends on Tuesday! Episode 3: The First Execution Monokuma: Welcome back to Object Ronpa! Last time, Bean was murdered, so let's go to the elimination. Lemon: I'm not in the mood right now for elimination. Monokuma: Well, what have we got here? A non-optimist? Either attend elimination or say goodbye! Lemon: But what if one of my friends gets execute-(STAB) Lemon's Execution: Spears of Gungnir: Lemon is impaled by several white spears. Used as a punishment for refusing to attend elimination. Monokuma: Anyways, time to go to the elimination! (Elimination begins) Monokuma: Okay. We got 3 votes, and they all went to different people. The 1st vote went to Sealand Flag. Sealand Flag: No! Someone thinks I'm the killer! Monokuma: The 2nd vote goes to Steak. Steak: Pfft. Some retard thinks I'M the killer. Monokuma: Okay guys. This is the vote that decides who will be executed. And it goes to.......PIN! Sorry Pin, but you're getting the boot! Pin's Execution: Strong Leader Pin: Pin is on the top of a mountain, bossing around cardboard cutouts of the members of the Squishy Cherries. Suddenley, they begin to spin rapidly, and Monokuma appears and knocks Pin into the cutouts, launching her into the sun and burning her to death. Monokuma: So, that's that! Actually, Pin was innocent. The true killer was Sealand Flag. Congrats, Sealand! You get immunity for Episode 4! Sealand Flag: Yes! Monokuma: So, now the contestants are no longer double digits. 3 down, 9 to go! Anyways, see you next time on Object Ronpa! Category:Camp Category:Camps Category:Murder Category:Murder Mystery Category:Murder Fan Fictions Category:Murder Camps Category:Cancelled